


Self Taught

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Janet doesn't know anything about sex, but she knows that she wants to.





	Self Taught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



"Hey, Janet," called her evil counterpart. "You figured out how to have sex yet?"

"No," Janet said brightly.

Bad Janet blew a raspberry. "You're such a square."

"Incorrect. I am a repository of knowledge," said Janet, still beaming.

Bad Janet leaned in close. "So why don't you know about sex then, gooberface?"

"It is not included in my database."

"Well, it's in mine," said Bad Janet, smirking.

Janet paused for one point three milliseconds. "Proposition: you will teach me how to have sex."

Bad Janet snorted. "You're a real pickup artist."

"Yes, I am good at picking people up," said Janet, then clamped her arms around Bad Janet and lifted her in the air. "Is this how we have sex?"

"No, you dumdum," said Bad Janet, wriggling.

"Oh," said Janet, and lowered her to the ground. But she didn't let go. "Is it close?"

Bad Janet looked down at where their boobs were pressed together. "Actually... yeah, kinda."

Janet looked ecstatic. "I am doing kinda sex."

"Not really, babe," said Bad Janet, and squeezed one of Janet's breasts. She also made a honking noise.

"Is that sex?"

"No," sighed Bad Janet. "Just... shut up and I'll show you."

Janet complied.


End file.
